


wipe your tears

by the_crownless_queen



Series: things you said [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, watching children's movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crownless_queen/pseuds/the_crownless_queen
Summary: "Are you crying?"In which Magnus gets emotional while watching kids movies.





	wipe your tears

**Author's Note:**

> So a long time ago I found a list of 'things you said' prompts and ever since I've been meaning to try them out. And then I told Em 'what if we wrote Malec for them' and, as they say, the rest is history.  
> The plan is for us to write all the prompts, one fic each. Some will be angstier than others.
> 
> This one was written for the prompt 'things you said when you were crying'. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Alec wasn’t really sure when Magnus’ attempts to correct Alec’s ‘sorely lacking cinematographic culture’ had turned into watching children’s movies, but he wasn’t really complaining.

He just wasn’t sure why Magnus seemed to like them so much when he got emotional over every single one of them.

“Are you crying?” Alec asked disbelievingly.

Magnus scoffed as he discretely tried to wipe his eyes. “I — It’s just beautiful, alright? You can’t blame me for getting invested and  _ feeling _ the movie, alright? I’m just getting the full experience.” He sniffed again, and Alec’s lips twitched into a helpless smile, fondness spilled over from his chest.

Still, he looked back at the screen to make sure he hadn’t simply missed whatever had made Magnus feel so  _ invested _ . As expected, he gained no such insight.

“Magnus,” he said slowly, “the movie hasn’t even started yet. We’re still at the starting menu because you can’t decide in which language we should watch this.”

As if on cue, the music coming from the television looped again, and to Alec’s bewilderment, Magnus’ eyes started to water as well.

“I was getting in the mood,” Magnus replied defensively, blinking his tears away rapidly. “ _ Anastasia _ is a classic and the songs are prettier in Russian, but you don’t speak it and I don’t want you getting bored.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I can read the subtitles, you know.”

“Yes, I know, dear,” Magnus said, patting him on the arm gently. “But you can hardly get the full movie experience if you’re constantly  _ reading _ the dialogue, now, can you?”

Alec shrugged, conceding the point. “Then let’s watch it in English,” he said with a smile. 

“But the songs, Alexander, the songs,” Magnus complained, fingers tracing wide arcs in the air as he spoke.

Blue mist trailed after them and Alec traced it with his eyes with a swooping sensation of his stomach, the way he always did when Magnus made it so clear how  _ at home _ , how  _ safe _ he felt with Alec around.

“I promise we can listen to the songs in Russian, and whatever other languages you think we should try, after we watch the movie,” Alec said solemnly.

Magnus huffed dramatically. “Fine,” he said, “but I’ll hold you to that.”

He snapped his fingers and the movie started, Magnus cutting off Alec’s “You couldn’t use the remote, could you? It was literally two feet away,” with a sharp “Shh!”

Alec laughed softly as he settled in to watch, Magnus tucked against his side, his hair tickling his neck.

“You’re going to spend the entire film crying, aren’t you?” Alec asked fondly. “Again.”

Magnus raised his head just enough to glare at him, though the way his lips kept twitching into a smile betrayed his amusement. A twirl of his fingers and a flash of blue had the movie on pause. “Not one word from you, mister, or I’ll tell your siblings about the time we watched  _ Brave _ . From what I remember, you didn’t see much of the ending through your tears,” he teased.

Alec twisted away (though he kept their legs pressed together), fingers twitching nervously. He could feel his cheeks warming up. “Lies. I saw that ending perfectly. And,” he confessed half-reluctantly, “Izzy already knows.”

Magnus’ eyes snapped to him sharply. “Really?”

Alec nodded, his tone fond despite the embarrassment. “Yeah. She dragged us out to the cinema when it came out — they teased me about it for a whole month after that, too.” He huffed out a laugh. “I’m sorry,” he added with a sigh, “I should have told you I’d seen it already.”

He looked back at Magnus, scanning his face for any sign of a negative reaction — apart from a slight frown, Alec saw only curiosity, and he relaxed a little.

“Why didn’t you?” Magnus asked.

Alec huffed in embarrassment. “You’re going to think it’s stupid,” he warned.

“Alexander,” Magnus said warmly, tangling their fingers together softly, “nothing about you could ever be stupid.”

The air between them turned heated almost instantly, and Alec was glad Magnus had thought to pause their movie or they’d have missed a good portion of it because of the make-out session that followed. He wouldn’t have minded, except that Magnus kept insisting that this was a masterpiece that deserved their ‘full attention’.

They finally parted, cheeks flushed, when their positions grew too uncomfortable — the unused remote was digging painfully in Alec’s back, for one.

“So, you were saying…” Magnus prompted, his voice deliciously wrecked.

Alec laughed as he tried to straighten his shirt with shaking fingers. At least now his cheeks couldn’t get any redder, though they were starting to hurt from how hard he was grinning. “You were just so happy to show it to me,” he said, shrugging a little. “I didn’t —” he swallowed, “I didn’t want to ruin that.”

Magnus’ eyes softened and his hand came up to cup Alec’s cheek gently. “You wouldn’t have ruined it,” he stated. His brown eyes twinkled mirthfully. “But now, we definitely have to watch it again.”

Alec snorted. “We should try to get through this one first though,” he said, nodding toward the frozen screen.

Magnus withdrew his hand and Alec immediately missed the warmth of it. He almost chased after it but settled for grabbing it instead, tying their fingers together with a soft sigh.

“No interruptions,” Magnus warned him with a mock glare.

“No interruptions,” Alec promised with a laugh. He tugged at Magnus’ hand until his boyfriend followed, tucking his head against Alec’s neck once again, before adding, “And you can cry on me if you want to. You can cry on me anytime.”

Alec frowned, and, realizing how weird that had sounded, promptly blushed. “I didn't — I don't… That is —”

Magnus, shoulders shaking with barely restrained mirth, grinned at him. “It's fine, Alexander. I know what you meant.”

Alec shrugged, hating the way he felt as though his words were tripping over his tongue. “I just meant that you can be honest with me.” He stated directly into Magnus’ eyes. “You don't have to hide — not just about the way kids’ movies always make you cry, but about everything else too.”

Magnus swallowed visibly as he blinked rapidly. Alec squeezed his hand gently, though he didn't add anything else, content to merely watch Magnus’ reaction.

“I’m not hiding,” Magnus finally replied.

“You are,” Alec said with a small shrug. “And it's perfectly fine,” he hastened to add, “but you don't have to. Alright?” he asked, scrutinizing Magnus’ face.

Magnus stared back just as intently, but he nodded silently, settling back more comfortably at Alec’s side.

Alec was almost surprised at how  _ not  _ awkward the silence was after that. It took them mere moments to relax into their earlier states of quiet.

“You don't have to hide either, you know,” Magnus suddenly said, his tone so soft Alec almost missed it.

“I know,” he replied, heart swelling in his chest with love.

Magnus hummed in reply before saying he was going to start the movie now, and just like that the heavy spell of the moment was broken and they were back to their earlier levity.

“Go ahead,” Alec said with a laugh.

Magnus snapped his fingers and, sure enough, Alec became as engrossed into the story as Magnus had said he would. He didn't really see how the songs could get any better, but he supposed Magnus would be something of an expert. More of one than Alec himself anyway.

(And in the end, they  _ both  _ cried.)


End file.
